Tears and Joy
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Naruto is depressed. No one remembered his birthday! Well except SASUKE! Anyways he tries to hurt himself but Sasuke helps him. BoyXBoy love shounen ai SasuNaru!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. So don't sue me!

This is purely fan made.

Some mentions of cutting, and depression.

Sasuke's POV  
Sasuke was walking to his house after training to find Naruto sitting in a tree. "Oi dobe what's up?" Sasuke asked getting closer. Startled Naruto looked down to see Sasuke and he said, "Nothing just resting...." before he jumped down from the tree and started walking away. "Weird that's so unlike Naruto." Sasuke thought walking home. When he got home he made dinner thinking only about Naruto until he nearly burned his hand. "What's wrong with me?" he thought looking at his hand.

Naruto's POV  
His whole life Naruto had been called a demon for some reason he didn't know. Sometimes he would just think about it and become depressed but whenever he saw someone he would immediately put on a Naruto Uzumaki smile and start talking about whatever he could think of. Even though he was a ninja people would still make fun of him. Slowly Naruto made his way to his empty apartment. He sighed it's not like anyone would be there to greet him or anything so it didn't matter when he got there.

As he stepped into his apartment it was as he expected. No one was there. He went to his calendar and crossed off the day. It was 2 days until his birthday and he knew that it would be the same as last year. No gifts, no cards, no one wishing him a happy birthday. "No one probably remembers anyway..."Naruto thought aloud. He sighed and made his favorite food ramen but even that didn't make him feel better. He then took a nap after dinner.

His dream turned into a nightmare as he was in a dark place with no escape hearing voices say, "Uhg it's that demon child." "Go away no one wants you." and "Who could ever love a demon like you?" Naruto woke up crying. "Man it's going to be another sleepless night." he thought rolling over on his side trying to think of anything but the dream.

Normal POV  
It was the next day and team 7 was at the bridge waiting again for their teacher who was like an hour late. "Come on where is he?!" Sakura fumed loudly like usual. Naruto tried to look like he was pouting at Kakashi sensei being late but his mind was really elsewhere. Sasuke was the only one to notice this but said nothing. Finally with a poof of smoke Kakashi appeared saying, "Yo." in his usual voice as Sakura chewed him out and Naruto saying, "Why are you so late? Don't give us any excuses." Of course Kakashi said, "I just got lost in life." Annoyed Sakura asked finally, "So what are we doing today." Well the hokage wants us to go help out on a farm." Kakashi said bored and Naruto shouted, "Again?! When will we get a real mission?"

Even though he complained they all went to help out anyways.

Naruto POV  
As soon as he was by himself working Naruto couldn't help but think of the dream he had last night. It sent a shiver up his spine just thinking about it. "Why do they have to say that behind my back yet always loud enough so I can hear?" he thought sadly. Sasuke come up behind him without him knowing and asked, "What are you thinking about?" Naruto jumped back and shouted, "Teme what was that for?!"

Sasuke's POV  
He looked at Naruto as he jumped back and saw in his azure eyes a hint of sadness. For a minute though Sasuke looked at Naruto who was sitting on the ground and for a split second though, "He looks so cute. Wait did I just think that? No I didn't....Um yeah..." Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Well are you going to answer?" "Huh? Answer what?" Sasuke asked confused. Rolling his eyes Naruto said, "Never mind."

Walking away and doing other chores he couldn't help but think something was wrong with Naruto. "Dobe." he whispered unheard by anyone but himself.

When they finished with their mission Sasuke walked home still a little confused as to why he might even think of Naruto as cute. He looked at his calendar and realized it was Naruto's birthday tomorrow. Sasuke decided he should probably get a gift or something. He walked the streets looking in shops. Finally he found the perfect gift in his mind. Since he had a gift he decided go home. Before he started thinking about Naruto again.

It was Naruto's birthday so Sasuke decided to give Naruto the gift he had picked out early since later they would probably be training.

Naruto's POV  
Naruto sat on his couch with a depressed look on his face. More so than usual was he feeling sad since he was turning 13 and well he figured no one even remembered. Since he had stayed up all night he was an extremely tired and his brain wasn't processing right. As he sat in the kitchen he noticed a knife on the table in front of him. "I wonder if anyone would notice...."he started to think.

Sasuke's POV  
He walked to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered. Sasuke was about to leave when he noticed the door was open and he smelled blood or something. Quietly he went into Naruto's apartment it looked normal to him until he went into the kitchen. There lying on the floor was Naruto holding a knife. "Naruto!" he shouted and ran over to his friend. "God please let him be alive. I can't lose him!" Sasuke thought over and over. He heaved a sigh of relief as he checked Naruto's pulse. Naruto was alive and he had only cut his wrist a minute before Sasuke came so he would be okay if he bandaged it quickly.

After disinfecting and bandaging the wound Sasuke let Naruto lay on the couch as he walked through the house looking for a warm blanket and pillow. When he returned with the blanket Naruto was sitting up rubbing his eyes saying, "What's going on?" Sasuke could have smiled with relief but instead he asked, "Hey dobe what's the matter with you?" Naruto flinched. "Nothing..."Naruto started to say but Sasuke cut him off by saying, "Like hell it's nothing you just nearly killed yourself and your saying nothing's wrong?!" Again Naruto flinched and said, "I didn't think anyone would notice...." Sasuke sighed and said, "Of course someone would. I would. Seriously and on your birthday to." Naruto looked at him like he had heard him wrong. Sasuke looked into his eyes and clearly said, "You heard me Naruto I said I would notice and it's your birthday." Naruto started crying and turned his head away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto smiled for once and hugged him. "What?" Naruto wanted to say but he was to shocked. "Happy Birthday Naruto I have a present." Sasuke said letting go. Naruto then really started to cry and told Sasuke all about the dreams he had and how everyone called him a monster. Sasuke just hugged him again and said, "Well don't worry any more. I'm here right now." Naruto gave him a hug back. When he was done crying he gave Sasuke the sweetest smile ever. "Totally cute." Sasuke thought and he didn't care about anything else. He then kissed Naruto on the lips and said, "That's part of the gift." Naruto blushed and didn't know what to say. In his ear Sasuke whispered, "Happy Birthday dobe. I love you."

Yay!!! My First fanfiction finished! Well I hope you enjoyed it. ^-^ Please review! It makes me feel loved.


End file.
